


Parenting Hc w/ Seth Rollins

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [136]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Parenthood, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, parenting, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: B/n= baby’s name┊ m/n= middle name┊Dob= date of birth ┊tob=time of birth
Relationships: Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 2





	Parenting Hc w/ Seth Rollins

  * _Before the baby is born he would make sure the house is baby proof and had baby furniture in the house and nursery._
  * _He would also read all parenting books._
  * _Crushing Seth’s hand while you give birth to yours and his baby. Not that he minds._
  * _The both of you breaking down when you’s hold the baby for the first time._
  * _“{S} he is so beautiful.” Seth whispered, as he pressed his lips against the top of your head._
  * _“{S} he’s so tiny.” You whispered, as you looked down at the bundle of joy that you were holding in your arms._
  * _Seth would be in absolute awe whenever b/n would wrap his/her’s tiny fingers around his thumb._
  * _Seth would absolutely be excited to become a dad, but at the same time, he would be nervous too._
  * _Seth posting a selfie of you, him and the little bub._ **“Welcome to the world b/n, m/n Lopez. {dob}, {tob}. This little bub is going to be a future women’s/male champion.”**
  * _Seth would be so proud to be a father._
  * _You’s two agreeing on a name._
  * _Seth being so excited to show the baby to his mother._
  * _He would be so excited when you’s take the baby home._
  * _Seth would drive really slowly when you’s come home from the hospital._
  * _“You can drive faster than 40 you know.” You spoke, as you sat in the back with the baby._
  * _“Are you crazy y/n, we have a baby on board.” Seth huffed, still going slow._
  * _Seth helping out with the baby._
  * _He would be in absolute awe at his little baby._
  * _Seth always getting up when the baby wakes up._
  * _“I got this, you just sleep.” Seth spoke, getting out of bed and going to the nursery._
  * _Unless the baby needs a feed._
  * _But if you aren’t there, then he’ll warm the bottles up and feed the baby._
  * _Nap time normally means you’s all take naps._
  * _Seth taking a nap on the couch with a sleeping baby on his stomach._
  * _Sometimes you’ll even find him asleep in the rocking chair with the baby in his arms. Which makes you love him even more. Also, you take a picture of it._
  * _Seth feeding the baby._
  * _Taking turns changing the diaper._
  * _Seth cuddling with the baby._
  * _Seth reading to the baby._
  * _Seth loves interacting with the baby._
  * _“I love you little one, you’re going to be a kingslayer/queenslayer.” Seth cooed, as laid down next to the baby._
  * _“What if {s}he doesn’t have the last name Rollins as their ring name?” you asked_
  * _“{S} he’s still related to me, jezz.” Seth huffed, sitting up straight and crossing his arms, as he pouted like a toddler, while b/n looked at you’s two in amusement._
  * _Seth would be so proud when yours and his family to meet the baby._
  * _Seth being in awe at every little thing the baby does._
  * _Seeing his baby smile & laugh melts his heart._
  * _Seth making an Instagram account for the baby._
  * _Going to the baby’s appointments with you._
  * _Seth buying the baby Chicago bear baby merch._
  * _Seth helping you with bath time._
  * _Seth would be protective of b/n when you’s go out._
  * _Seth would be so devastated when he has to go back to work._
  * _The highlights of his day are face timing you and the baby when he’s on the road._
  * _Seth being worried about you and the baby when he’s at work._
  * _You sending him selfies & videos of the baby when he’s on tour. {even if the baby just makes weird noises}_
  * _Seth bragging to his co-workers about the baby._
  * _He would be so proud when you take the baby to RAW._
  * _The whole entire raw rooster loving the baby._
  * _Obviously, the bub would wear his merch._
  * _“You know {s} he won’t fit into that yet.” You spoke, as you hold the child’s shirt in your hand._
  * _“I know which is why I got this made.” He beamed, pulling out a Seth Rollins baby t-shirt._
  * _“You’re adorable.” You laughed, as he quickly took off the shirt that the baby was wearing and put on the shirt his merch, smiling proudly at the baby, while b/n smiled happily at him, reaching {s} he arms up, waiting to be picked up._
  * _“Now we’re all matching, let’s take a family selfie.” Seth spoke, picking up b/n, and turning towards you. Both Seth and b/n smiling at you._
  * _Seth is convinced that his baby is going to be a wrestler._
  * _“{S} he’s going to wrestling school, b/n is going to be a wrestler.” Seth spoke._
  * _“Nah, b/n is going to be a doctor, or a dentist, or a scientist or a policeman.” You argued._
  * _“That’s boring, b/n wants to be a wrestler, don’t cha ya.” He cooed to b/n, as the baby let out a squeal of delight._
  * _Seth would spoil the baby with affection and gifts._
  * _The baby’s first-word being “dada” which makes Seth the happiest dad on the plant._
  * _Seth being emotional when the baby starts crawling._
  * _Seth would be so worried whenever he’s baby gets sick, it breaks his heart to see his baby sick._
  * _Lots of selfies with him and the baby, and all of you’s three together._
  * _Seth having lots of pictures of his baby on his phone._
  * _Seth getting emotional on father’s day since it’s his first father’s day._
  * _Seth would be so ecstatic when it’s Halloween._
  * _He would choose all of your costumes so their matching._
  * _B/n would be a mini Seth._
  * _When Christmas comes around Seth would be so excited to see his baby and you. Though you’s two would have to celebrate it early, but that doesn’t matter._
  * _Seth would do anything for his baby._




End file.
